


Friendship

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [9]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Friendship, Gen, School, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making Schuldig what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

"Friendship is a weakness, boy," said Dorfmann, putting his hand gently on Schuldig's close-shorn head. "Yet you persist in attempting it though you are a very bad friend and destroy those whom you think you love. It's better for you to seek only to be obedient. Tell Fournier to see me at four."

"Sir!" said Schuldig after a moment. "Please -"

"Or _you_ may come," said Dorfmann.

Schuldig's heart sank. "I'll tell him," he whispered.

" _Such_ a bad friend," smiled Dorfmann.

*

"I'm glad we're such friends," murmured Crawford sleepily.

"Yes," whispered Schuldig as Crawford's eyes closed.

He lay awake for hours.


End file.
